The system, devices and methods disclosed herein generally relate to point of sale (POS) payment for services provided by self-service multi-function printers and, more particularly, to effecting POS payment for services provided by a self-service multi-function printer using a mobile device, such as a smartphone.
Self-service multi-function printers (also referred to herein as self-service all-in-one printers or print kiosks) with point of sale (POS) payment solutions have been developed to allow the general public to pay for and receive a variety of document services provided by such printers. Such self-service multi-function printers are typically deployed in locations accessible to the general public including, but not limited to, libraries, colleges, universities, hotels, airports and office supplies stores. The document services provided by such self-service multi-function printers can include, but are not limited to, copying, printing, scanning, faxing, and emailing of documents. Currently, the POS payment solutions for these self-service multi-function printers require the presence of a clerk to process the POS payment or require hardware for specific payment systems (e.g., processing machines for cash, including coins and banknotes; processing machines for checks; processing machines for various cards, including, but not limited to credit cards, debit cards, pre-paid cards, etc.). While such POS payment solutions are effective, the additional hardware required can be costly. Furthermore such POS payment solutions are not always convenient for the user. For example, the user may have to wait for an available clerk or may not have the correct amount of cash required and/or may not have the correct type of credit, debit, or pre-paid card required.